


Selfish

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, What did I just write?, birthday fic, this was meant to be fluffy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: Happy birthday, Kou-kun!!
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Selfish

Kouki hummed softly as he entered Growth’s quarters. He had left the dorm for a quick grocery run; it wasn’t something he normally did since he was usually too busy to go shopping.

But now he had a lot of free time, considering none of Tsukipro’s talents had much to do other than recording, some dance practise and the occasional job that required for them to be on-site.

In any case, Kouki took the time to relax and do things he wanted to at his own leisure.

The blond padded quietly to the kitchen, sorting out his purchases and putting everything in its place. It was only after he had completed his self-assigned task that he noticed the silence in the dorms.

“Ryo? Ken? Mamoru?”

There was no response, which made Kouki frown. “I was sure that none of us had anything to do today,” he murmured to himself, pulling out his phone to check their schedules. Yes, Growth had nothing on that day.

_‘Where did everyone go?’_

As if on cue, a door opened and a mop of burgundy hair poked out. “Oh, Kou-kun, you’re back already! Welcome home!” Mamoru greeted the younger man cheerfully, a bright smile on his face.

“I’m home, Mamoru,” Kouki returned the greeting and smile, making his way over to his lover. He kissed Mamoru gently, smiling fondly at the flush that bloomed on the other’s cheeks at the action.

So many years together and Mamoru still reacted so adorably.

“Eh…um…” the composer stuttered, fidgeting in place. He would never get used to that!

Honestly, Mamoru didn’t want to.

Kouki interrupted his train of thoughts, asking, “Where are Ryo and Ken?”

“Oh, right.” Mamoru managed to gather his composure and replied in an even voice, “Ryo-kun and Ken-kun went to SOARA’s dorms. They’ll be back around dinnertime.”

That was a long time away; it was only around ten in the morning at the moment.

“Oh.”

“Anyway…” the older man fidgeted a bit before deciding to just do it and grabbed Kouki’s hand, pulling him into his room. “I’m not sure if you’ll like it but since we can’t be outside for a long time, I thought we could have a picnic of sorts in here…?”

Kouki vaguely registered Mamoru trail off but he was too focused on the interior of the room. The composer’s room had always been different because of the wooden panelling but now it gave off a mountain cabin feel: the numerous plants had been rearranged so that they were spread throughout the space and all of the furniture was pushed to the side.

In the middle, a large blanket was spread out and a basket of food was placed atop the cloth.

“Kou-kun?”

The blond was startled out of his reverie when Mamoru squeezed his hand and he turned to meet the other’s gaze. “You don’t like it?” Mamoru asked quietly, shoulders starting to slump in disappointment.

Kouki shook his head, raising a hand to cradle the other’s face, smiling when Mamoru leant into the touch. “I was just surprised,” he admitted. “This is all for me?”

His lover nodded furiously, reading the unspoken question in blue eyes and laughing a little as he said, “As usual, you forgot. Happy birthday, Kou-kun.”

The leader of Growth blinked for a moment, then recalled the date and realizing it really was his birthday. “Thank you, Mamoru,” he whispered, pulling the composer into a tight hug that was enthusiastically returned.

He had missed this, holding his most precious person close to him like this. Kouki might have been able to see Mamoru around more than before because of the current circumstances but they were never _together_ like he wanted.

Ryota and Kensuke knew of their relationship, as did most of Tsukino Productions. But Kouki and Mamoru were much too used to not being close to each other around others, due to the need for secrecy regarding their relationship.

Kouki knew that his best friends wouldn’t mind him being intimate with Mamoru but the most he could bring himself to do was entwine his fingers with his partner’s. And it seemed Mamoru had felt the same way, stealing hugs only when it was just the two of them.

He hid a smile in Mamoru’s neck; Ryota and Kensuke knew him too well. _‘Thank you,’_ he thought. He was sure it was their idea to disappear from the dorms for the day, in order to give him some time alone with his lover.

Pulling back a little, Kouki felt his smile widen when Mamoru beamed at him, so much love in his eyes that it always took him aback, no matter how many times he saw it.

“Shall we eat now?

* * *

The two leant against the bed, food gone and the basket placed to the side. Kouki had his arm around Mamoru’s waist, while the older man laid his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“Mamoru?”

“Hmm?

“Can I do something selfish?”

His question earned a huff of laughter, Mamoru raising his head to stare at him. “You’re never selfish, Kou-kun,” he said in an amused tone. “But okay.”

That was all the permission he needed, knowing that the composer would let Kouki get away with anything regardless of what he did or asked.

In one quick movement, Kouki wrapped both arms around the other and pulled him onto his lap. Mamoru squeaked in surprise, blushing a little when the arms around his waist tightened and pressed his back flush against the blond’s chest.

“K-Kou-kun?!”

His voice came out in a high-pitched squeak and he was much too embarrassed to say anything else. Mamoru had been in far more intimate positions with Kouki, his first and only lover, but he still wasn’t over the embarrassment.

They had been together for over four years and Mamoru knew he would never completely get over turning bright red at the intimacy.

How embarrassing!

He didn’t protest though; instead, he placed a hand on the arms around his body, the other hand going up to stroke through long blond strands when Kouki buried his face in Mamoru’s neck. He tilted his head to the side instinctively, shuddering a little when a kiss was pressed to his skin.

“A-Ah, K-Kou-kun?”

“What is it?”

The words were muffled since Kouki had his face pressed to the other’s neck but Mamoru heard them perfectly.

“Do you…um…want to…you know?”

He couldn’t really verbalize his thoughts, feeling his ears burn and knowing that Kouki could see them.

Said male chuckled, finally lifting his head. He knew what Mamoru was implying and he found it rather cute that he was still stumbling over his words. _‘I hope you never change, Mamoru.’_

“No,” he replied. “Perhaps later…but for now, I would like to just hold you, Mamoru. Is that okay?”

Exasperation won over the embarrassment and the composer turned his head just enough to catch the other’s gaze in his peripheral vision. “You hardly ever ask for anything, Kou-kun, and you know I’ll never refuse you no matter what you ask. Besides, it’s your birthday! I _want_ you to be selfish, even just a little!”

“Then I want us to stay like this for a while then,” Kouki replied with amusement, pressing forward for a kiss when Mamoru gave him a brilliant smile.

Yes, if Kouki could have this wonderful person all to himself, he would be perfectly content. And people said he wasn’t selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I meant for this to be very fluffy and sweet but I don't know what I ended up writing.  
> I just wanted to do something for Kouki's birthday and this was the result of an one hour rush at midnight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
